This invention relates to engine stopping devices for internal combustion engines, and more particularly it is concerned with an engine stopping device particularly suitable for use with a diesel engine.
In one type of engine stopping device for an internal combustion engine known in the art, supply of fuel is interrupted by turning off the key switch and at the same time pulling for a predetermined time the stop lever for the fuel injection pump.
Another type of engine stopping device known in the art includes a shut-off valve mounted at the inlet of the fuel injection pump and opened during engine operation and closed when the engine is in the process of being stopped or has stopped.
Some disadvantages are associated with the prior art. In the former device, in the event the plunger or rack of the fuel injection pump is stuck, it would be impossible to pull the stop lever. In the event the governor link is broken, it would also be impossible to stop the engine. An added disadvantage is that the engine tends to restart when an external force is exerted thereon after the stop lever is restored to its original position.
The latter device has the disadvantage that a considerably long time which may be over about one minute with engine idling, for example, elapses after the shut-off valve is closed and before the engine is brought to a complete half following injection of all the fuel collected in the fuel injection pump.